


Christening

by Socchan



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, Names, Podfic Welcome, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/pseuds/Socchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The names they are given and the reasons they're picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christening

\--Finn--  
Finn's mother was half-asleep when she thought of the name. It was a warm day, with the sun shining full force and only a light breeze to disturb the air. Puffs of clouds drifted across the azure sky like white cotton floss. A frenzy of sky sharks chased a school of cumulus mackerel around one of the clouds, slicing through the air, jaws extended. They scattered as a sky knight squadron exploded through the cloud, wispy trails of white dragging behind skimmer wings. For just a moment, she thought that the aerial fish looked like they were flying instead of swimming, the tiny limbs protruding from them beating like wings against the air currents. _Finn_ , she thought dreamily, stroking her swollen abdomen. _Like the fish of the sky..._

 

\--Piper--  
The day the girl was born seemed to be the end of silence: the baby was always crying out for this or that, demanding attention from her parents and hardly stopping even to breathe. The only times she was quiet were when she was sleeping or feeding. Worried that they might never have peace again, her parents deliberated over what to do.

Finally, the infant's father presented her with a small musical instrument: a series of metal pipes with a wind crystal attached that would play a lullaby when activated. The baby took it from him eagerly and let out a delighted giggle, a lilting sound as pretty as any shore bird would make. At this the crystal woke in her hands and the pipes began to play a melody, and the young girl fell silent to listen to it.

"We'll call her Piper, then," her mother decided, lifting girl and pipes into her arms. Piper gushed happy noises and activated the crystal again.

 

\--Junko--   
Junko's mother took her son back from her sister Yunis, cradling him to her chest. She vaguely heard Yunis say regretfully that the baby was definitely a gentle one - something he got from their side of the family, though he would later have the strength to make up for it. She hummed softly to the sleeping Wallop, smiling as she stroked his cheek.

"What should we call him?" her husband murmured.

The woman looked up and from out the window caught sight of a small slate-colored bird feeding its dark eyed young. "Junko," she decided. "Junko the Wallop."

 

\--Stork--   
As according to long-standing Merb tradition, the newborn's father clutched his son to his chest and crept outside. His senses were on full alert as he navigated the swampy terra home to his race, waiting to see the first thing his child was stupid enough not to be afraid of so he might have a name.

Minutes passed, and then the baby called softly, reaching towards the sky. His father's head swung up instantly, where he saw a large avian winging past. "Stork," the Merb observed. "Large flighted bird. Lives off of small animals. Migratory. Yes, I think that will do." The infant Merb called again, grasping after the bird that was his namesake, and his father watched it fly out of sight. "I think that will do well."

 

\--Aerrow--  
Aerrow’s father picked up the baby, eyes already open, fletches of red hair flopping messily on his scalp. "I name you Aerrow," he said, brushing the child’s hair from his forehead. "As long as you have friends by your side, you will always fly straight and true, and you will never fail to hit your mark." The child gurgled happily and grasped his father’s finger; smiling, his father returned the freshly named boy to his mother, stroking both their cheeks. Here was something he would gladly protect with all his heart, all his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [Junco](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Junco_hyemalis.html), [piper](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Actitis_macularius.html), [stork](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Ciconia_ciconia.html) ([+1](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Ciconia_nigra.html), [+2](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/accounts/information/Mycteria_americana.html)), [finn(?)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flying_fish) ([alternate](http://animaldiversity.ummz.umich.edu/site/search?SearchableText=finn&Search.x=0&Search.y=0)), [a(e)rrow](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arrow#Fletchings), for the record.
> 
> There was totally a whole lot more speculative world-building for the Merb home terra and culture in there, but it didn’t fit well when I had it included, so I cut it out. I think I like this version better anyway, but I'm still more than willing to go on about my pet theories if asked.


End file.
